minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Of Time and Mine (Craft)
Greetings humans! I am WhoWatchesTheToasters and today my job is to tell the tale of Time and Mine. So without further ado here goes.... Chapter 1: Close To Home Dawn. Dusk. It is all relative to your place. But in Minecraft time decides to speed up. To Steve, Terran days may last a total of 720 Minecraft ones. Yet in the Village of Tregon I may find respite, despite being accustomed to living on a 0-G enviroment, I am pleased to be here. This server is home to the people who once fought off "That Guy Entity". But that was long ago. This game was popular just days ago. Now, it has been abandoned, forgotten. I chuckled. For this was how life is for humans. Something is popular then, in a manner of speaking, it dies. A sound echoed through my small wood home. I grabbed some gear I had made and strolled out. Proc. V Iron Set and Sharp. X Sword. Should work out. I spotted a portal and out emerged my enemy, a player which resembled a lego character. A text bubble appeared. HULLO! I responded by shedding this blocky form and becoming my regular self. Drawing my pistol I asked, < Guardian #-_=_-# > Identify yourself. This is a restricted server. Hi. I sighed and shot the person dead. Their body broke apart and fell to the ground. Strolling up to the portal, I saw another emerge, ... < Guardian #-_=_-# > Not much for a talker? ... < Guardian #-_=_-# > Well, that screws diplomacy. Shooting him as well I moved further along. More players came through. I stopped shooting and simply started smashing their skulls with a metal pipe. What the hell was going on? Chapter 2: Within The Gates <######> Awake What? <######> Look around. What do you see? Other people. And a ... <######> A what? A portal. All the people are gathered around it. <Power TractoKing> We are power. You are nothing. Join us. What? Master? Master help me! MMMMAAAAAAEEEEESSSSSTTTTTRRROOOOO!!!!!! <PowerTractoKing> You are interesting. You will be an asset. <Power TracoinKer> I am Power. <Power Tractioneer> I am the Master. Fear me, for I come for you Crafters. Chapter 3: Take Off The Hood Sir. I was running out of options. The server was threatened and I was running out of clips. I was forced to do something I hadn't done in a while, cross over 4 planes of existence. This might hurt. Summoning all of my power I blasted through the sky and appeared in the Living room of a house. Neat. I looked out side and saw a flag. Huh, exactly what I wanted. I was sitting in the home of a particular Croatian citizen. I checked my watch, I had 10 minutes until he walked through the door. Walking back to a chair I sat down and grabbed my flask. Knocking suddenly wafted in. A young human walked through the door. I spit out my whiskey and stood up. "Hey there buddy." I began "Uh... who are you?" he questioned "Well last time I had a name it was Scott, but you know me as WhoWatchesTheToasters." "You?" he stared. "Can't tell if you are impressed or disappointed." I replied. He continued to analyze me. "Listen Hood, come with me, Minecraft is in danger. I have a few more stops to make." "..." I grabbed Hood, "Nexus, 2 en route." I yelled at the sky. "Wha-" Before Hood could ask what was going on I flew through the portal in front of us. "Welcome to the Nexus, Hood." Chapter 4: Blue and Yellow Hood proceeded to faint. I picked up a few onions and threw them at him. He fidgeted a tad as I walked away and grabbed a bottle of Scotch. Walking to my chair I turned on my monitor and booted up the Nexus' power. I smiled and turned around. I tossed Hood a broadsword and a medium sized helmet. "Let's go, I can boost your strength to full when we get back. We have a few more to deal with." I shouted at him as I dragged him trough yet another portal. We appeared in the living room of another home. As I turned I found myself staring Frown in the face. He appeared to have dropped a plate of chicken nuggets on the ground. Behind him I saw two other creatures standing. Hood kinda just stood there. Without explanation I grabbed Frown, threw him through a portal and ran through it myself dragging Hood. As Bella worked peacefully on delicate experiment she saw a portal appear near by. It swirled around. Stepping near it to observe she was surprised as Frown came flying through the room and smashed into a table. Moments later I stepped into the room dragging Hood. "Bella, a threat is coming. They are going to kill Minecraft. We have to stop them. Now." "Why did you thro-" Bella began. "Oh shoot pardon me forgot some one." I interrupted before summoning Deadlock to me. Lying face first in a desk I heard Frown mutter something about pain on his face. I smiled. This was going well. Chapter 5: Armor "Now, greetings my friends. Today we are gathered here to accomplish one thing. Take down the Tractioneer. His forces number thousands. We number five. However, we can do this. I just need to give Hood his sword and armor and Deadlock his shield." I stated plainly in front of everyone. Frown sat up and moaned. Deadlock took a seat and asked me a question, "Can I ask what sort of shield this is?" Hood chimed in as well, "The sword too. I am curious too." I smiled, "Ever heard of adamantium, from Marvel comics?" Everyone shook their head. I continued, "This is the closet you can get to it." opening a interplanetary rift, I pulled out a shield and a sword glowing white from heat. "This is Veluian Steel. It is the toughest steel in the universe. Now, about your armor Hood, I have a wide selection, go choose something." As Hood ran off I grabbed my pistol, cleaned and reloaded it. In 5 hours we would end this all once and for all. Chapter 6: Final War-ning Tractioneer grasped his sword and RPG. The five figures in front of him were menacing. Their power seemingly rivaled his. But, they were in human form. They couldn't respawn. A man in a suit and cape, A girl in a lab coat, a person in armor, a man in a crown, and a powerful being surrounded by dark energy. His voice thundered through the area as he shouted, "So you have come to save the crafted land." No reply. "This will be a formidable task, I am the Tractioneer, my army is large, and you are but five people. I will crush you like the bugs you are. You will bow before my greatness. I ask you but one thing." He paused and looked at them. "Do you really think I am weaker than you?" The man in the center grabbed his gun and shouted, "Let us find out." __________________ My sword materialized in my hand as a flew towards my enemies. Opening fire, I cut down a portion of their ranks. Deadlock began beating an admin to death with his shield as Frown hurled axes at their forces. Bella and Hood stood back to back stabbing and thrusting at nearby soldiers. My own sword glowed as the energy of a far away star powered it through my prey. Using something I hadn't before, I folded space and caused a localized supernovae in front of me. The men were dead, trees were felled. Only one person remained in front of my group. Bella had saved Hood and the others from the blast in some indecipherable way. I stood in a tattered suit, in front of Traction. "After all my effort, you still destroyed me with ease." he coughed. "Perhaps you chose the wrong side." responded Hood. "Or maybe I chose the wrong people." Using his last bit of power, Traction flung an orb into the sky. It dissipated into the darkness, and with that, Tractioneer, the Robloxian God, died. Epilogue I I set down my pen. A wonderful story. My work was spectacular. Our adventure was one that people would know of for ages. I had given everyone a communications device so they could be contacted later. In case someone tried to kill us again. We would meet once a year, every year, at the South Pole. It seemed like for once our story had a happy ending. Made by: WhoWatchesTheToasters Est: 2018, April,, Early Epilogue II A young teen walked into his LA home. In front of him sat a blue orb. It hadn't been there when he left. It was certainly, most curious. Intrigued he picked it up. Category:Creepypasta Category:WhoWatchesTheToasters Category:Wiki Users